With you i am whole
by shippinggalore
Summary: The war is over and Allen is finally free. He is free to do whatever he wants include the unexpected...marrying a certain grumpy samurai. Its going to be quiet a intresting wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello everybody. So for those who are reading my other story do not fret I am still writing it. I just cant get the idea of wedding fics for all my ships so here I am writing a wedding fic for Yullen. Lets face it theses dorks need their happiness and I absolutely love the idea of the two getting married!

This first chapter is just the wedding and reception itself. The second is the actual wedding night so if you don't want to read the dirty stuff just read the first chapter. And with that I now present to you a Yullen wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want to wear your hair down?"

By this point Kanda was ready to strangle Lavi. Why the fuck he had let him be with him while he got ready he had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to fix his tie, it was almost time and Lavi was fucking annoying.

Not bothering to even look at the other Kanda growled out, " Yea I'm sure. As sure as I was the past 6 fucking times you asked me. Besides Moyashi said he doesn't care what I do with my hair."

Lavi merely hummed in acknowledgment as he continued to mess with his own tie. God Kanda hated wearing ties. They were so constricting and generally a pain in the ass. But today he could deal with it. After all today was suppose to be one of the most important in his life.

Glancing in the mirror he caught Lavi staring at him. Rolling his eyes he bit out " what is it now?"

Lavi just smiled that irking smile of his before looking off towards the door. Chocking it up to just Lavi being his usual weird self Kanda tried to go back to his tie but he was stopped by Lavi's next words.

" You guys are really getting married huh."

It was barely a murmur but Kanda heard him non the less. Raising a eyebrow he shot a incredulous look over his shoulder. "Yea and you and Lenalee are engaged. Nothing new."

" I know but its hard to believe. If anyone had ever said you would be getting married one day and I was engaged I would have laughed. After everything we've been through I would think that a future like this would be impossible."

Kanda said nothing to this a Lavi spoke. As much as It pained him to admit it Lavi was right. Except for the fact that if anyone had ever told him he was getting married one day he probably would have stabbed them. It almost seemed like a dream that after everything they had been through, all the pain and death that there was going to be a happy ending. There were days he had expected to die any minute but now here he was about to be married.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts though when the door creaked open to reveal a smiling Crowley. " Kanda, Lavi its time."

Hopping up from his seat Lavi beamed as he skipped towards the door. All the while whistling what Kanda suspected was "here comes the bride". Taking a deep breath Kanda steadily followed him out the door.

Meanwhile in another room Allen was starting to twitch. It was a twitch that had his teeth clacking together every so often and had Lenalee scrunching her eyebrows in irritation. Finally having enough Lenalee cuffed Allen upside the head.

" Allen calm down."

Spinning around from in the mirror Allen whined, " I cant! Ugh I'm so nervous. Are you sure I look alright?"

At this point Lenalee was ready to tie Allen up and roll him down the alter. He kept fussing with his tux and by this point he was starting to mess up his hair that Lenalee had spent a good hour trying to tame. Sighing in frustration Lenalee began to gently fix his slightly crooked tie while also appraising her handy work.

Allen's tux was perfect for him. It was a dark gray color that didn't have his already pale complexion making him look sickly. It hugged his waist snuggly and the pants were just below the realm of tight. Just enough to show off his thighs and butt. Around his neck sat a bright red tie that balanced out his scar and arm perfectly. Allen had begged to wear his gloves but Lenalee made sure to shred any that he came in contact with. All in all he looked absolutely stunning. Damn she was good.

That's right. Lenalee was the one who picked out Allen's outfit. Contrary to belief Allen was a absolute wreck when it came to picking out clothes. Half the time he looked like a old man and the other half like a child. Not to mention she had been absolutely appalled when Allen stated he would just wear his old order uniform for the wedding when asked. Luckily at least Kanda was fashionable enough to pick out his own tux much to the surprise of everyone else.

Sensing his anxiety Lenalee gently placed a hand on Allen's cheek. "Allen what's wrong?"

Huffing in frustration Allen leaned into her touch. " Ugh I don't know. I just…what if he suddenly decides he doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

Realizing that Allen was talking about Kanda she switched from cupping Allen's cheek to pinching. Not even bothering to let go as Allen whined Lenalee began to scold him. " Listen here Allen Walker! Kanda loves you and he is not going to get cold feet. And for a matter of fact neither are you. You two have been through far to much together to not be happy and with each other. Kanda was the one who proposed after all!"

Allen couldn't help but blush at the mention of Kanda's proposal. It was true that the other man had proposed much to the surprise of everyone. It wasn't the most romantic thing either but Allen didn't care. He still remembered that day with such clarity though and he doubted he would ever forget it either.

The war had ended and with many casualties. After everything they had finally won. It was almost like a dream when Allen watched the Millennium earl melt away and the 14th in him dying as well. Not long after that he had passed out from his wounds.

For the next couple of days he had remained in a state between the waking world and unconsciousness. He could faintly hear what was going on around him but he just couldn't wake up. Even his body stayed still as he had listened for days. He would occasionally hear people coming to visit him but he couldn't quite hear who was who. A few rare times he would hear Lenalee whisper "wake up soon." But that was about all he heard when it came to conversation. There was one sound though that he would here almost all day that by the third day of his unconsciousness he was starting to lose it. It sounded like metal being scraped over and over. Almost like a blade being sharpened. His thoughts immediately went to Kanda but he remembered watching Mugen shatter at the end of the battle before he blacked out.

However he would not have to wait long to find the source of the noise as on the 5th day of his comatose the noise stopped and about a hour later he woke up. Blearily opening his eyes he was met with the blaring white ceiling. Whining he closed his eyes while turning away. Not seconds later he stiffened as he felt a hand run through his bangs but relaxed soon after he heard a quiet, "Moyashi".

Opening his eyes Allen smiled as he came face to face with a calm Kanda. Snuggling farther into Kanda's hand he sighed peacefully. Enjoying the feeling of Kanda running his hands through his hair. As much as he wanted to just lie there and think of nothing he had questions that needed answering. Opening his eyes again Allen began to sit up with the help of Kanda. Leaning back into the pillows Allen quickly took a brief overview of Kanda.

He was wearing one of his soft cream colored sweaters and a simple pair of black pants. From what he could see his right arm was wrapped tightly in bandages along with his neck. He had a few minor cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Even with his curse mark long gone it seemed Kanda was still a fast healer.

Clearing his throat Allen asked, " What happened after I passed out?"

Returning to his own bed, that Allen quietly observed was pushed near his, Kanda sat down and began to speak. " After we defeated the Millennium Earl all the akuma began to self destruct. Everyone thinks it was because the Millennium Earl was killed but no one really knows. Not to long after we began to receive reports around the world that the akuma had completely disappeared. The order has sent out exorcists to make sure the claims are true but so far they haven't found a single akuma."

When Kanda had finished Allen took a moment to digest everything. All the akuma were gone along with the Noah and millennium earl. After everything they had suffered and after how hard they had fought they had finally won. But there were still things left that Allen knew would pose a problem.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Allen fixed Kanda with a worried gaze. " What about all of us?"

Sensing and seeing Allen's fear Kanda gently took his cursed hand in his own. Bringing it to his lips he began to kiss it softly while explaining. " Since the war is over all of our innocence's were revoked and they have been sealed away. We no longer need them anymore. Also due to our services and the death of the Noah including the 14th we have been pardoned. The order will still be in operation but they will now serve to rebuild everything and keeping the peace. We have been offered a position and are allowed to stay but beyond that we are free to do whatever we want. We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

It was all to sudden for Allen. They were free? He no longer had to worry about the order suddenly hunting him again or Kanda. It was true that the order had taken them back when they discovered with the help of Kanda Allen could control the 14th. But it was a shaky alliance. Any second they were ready to imprison them at any sign of betrayal. Often many nights Allen spent awake and fretting over it. It was actually one of the reasons they had finally realized and admitted their feelings for each other. No matter what they wanted to protect each other and soon it morphed into more than that. It continued to grow till the point they had both found themselves holding each other in the middle of the night, doing their best to ignore the horrors around them and keeping a grip on each other.

But now they were free and could do what they want. Allen could now not have to worry about the 14th suddenly taking over and hurting Kanda. Or Kanda being killed at any given moment from the mark or akuma. And apparently he no longer had the innocence in his arm. Checking just to make sure Allen tried to activate his arm and found it had stayed the same. Even though the innocence was now gone his arm was still deformed and a bright red. He no doubt still had the scars above his eye but at this point he couldn't find himself to care. It was finally all over.

Feeling warm, wet tracks down his face Allen realized he was crying. And it seemed he wasn't the only one who noticed. Leaning forward Kanda began to wipe his tears away while making gentle shushing noises.

"Moyashi its ok. I know. But hey I need to ask you something so stop crying for a moment. After I do I promise you can cry as much as you want."

As much as he tried to stop and listen to Kanda the tears just kept coming. Wiping them away the best he could himself, Allen tried to sniff up the tears but more just spilled out. At this point he was starting to blubber. "Kanda I'm sorry but they just wont stop!"

"Allen."

At the sound of his name Allen immediately stopped crying. Kanda rarely said his name even now that they were together. Allen hadn't really minded either as "Moyashi" had turned from a degrading nickname to a endearing one over the course of their relationship. But when Kanda did use his given name everything would come to a screeching halt. Even in times like this.

Looking to Kanda he watched as he rose from his bed and kneeled besides Allen' his normal hand in his own Kanda placed a gentle kiss on each knuckle before speaking.

"Allen after everything we've been through and the life style we have grown use to I know its hard to imagine anything else. Hell I had a hard time processing that everything was finally over when I woke up. I had expected to die before the war was even close to being over. There was no room for anything else besides surviving and protecting you. But these past five days you've been unconscious I've had time to think and plan."

At this point Kanda began to rummage through his pocket while keeping Allen's hand cupped in one of his own. Finally finding what he was looking for Kanda pulled it out and presented it to Allen. Allen let out a loud gasp at the ring clasped in between Kanda's fingers.

" I know its sudden but after thinking I realized that I no longer have to be afraid of dying or losing you. The war is over and we are free to do whatever the fuck we want. And right now all I want is you and you alone forever. Will you marry me?"

As much as Allen didn't want to cry it looked like that wasn't happening. Chocking back tears Allen managed to let out a shaky "yes" as he lunged forward and hugged Kanda.

"Yes! It will always be yes. Until the very end." He sobbed as Kanda planted kisses on his teary face. Pulling back just barley Kanda managed to slip the ring on Allen's hand. Looking down at his hand Allen's face shined in awe as he examined the ring.

It was a beautiful deep gray with faint speckles of blue in them. They almost seemed to shine when the light hit them just right. Looking closer Allen's brow furrowed in confusion as he could see tiny nicks and scratches in the ring. Almost as if the ring was old and worn. But before he could ask Kanda answered his unspoken question.

" Its made from shards of Mugen. I had the baka usagi use his hammer to shape and weld some pieces together before they took his innocence away. I carved the rest myself while waiting for you to wake up."

That suddenly explained the sound Allen kept hearing while he was unconscious. He started to imagine Kanda sitting diligently on his bed carving away at the tiny piece of metal while Allen slept. Smiling up at up at Kanda who was now sitting beside him he mumbled a shy, " Its beautiful. I love it."

But before Kanda could reply the door burst open to reveal a teary Lenalee and excited Lavi. "Finally!" Lavi had shouted as they both rushed to Allen side and examined his ring. Kanda did his best to appear annoyed and grumpy but he mostly just let the two gush over the ring and wedding plans. Allen had never been so happy in his life until that moment. His family was safe and the love of his life wanted him to be by his side forever.

And here they were not even 6 months later. About to get married and be with each other for the rest of their life. It was a almost surreal feeling as Allen went back to adjusting his tie. After so much planning he was finally going to be able to marry Kanda. And the reminder of that day had done it purpose. He was no longer nervous but excited that in no time at all he and Kanda would be together forever.

He didn't have time to think about it anymore though as the door opened and Miranda shyly peeked her head inside. " Everything is ready. It's time to start now."

Looking to Lenalee he couldn't help but bounce in excitement. This was the moment he was waiting for. Smiling herself at Allen's excitement Lenalee looped her arm through his as they exited the room and made their way to where the ceremony was being held.

They had decided to just hold the ceremony and reception at the order headquarters. It was free anyway and it was familiar. The week before the wedding had been interesting though as everyone had scrambled to clean the place until it shined and then decorate it. Currently the whole place was alight and Allen managed to spare a quick glance towards the dining hall that had been decorated and converted into the reception hall.

Continuing on their way he and Lenalee made headed outside training grounds that had been converted into a flowery haven for the occasion. Allen almost felt bad as he watched Crowley and Miranda slave away planting flowers and arranging chairs and arrangements to turn the place into the perfect outdoor ceremony. He had offered to help several times but they wouldn't let him and demanded he leave it to them. He had to say they did a splendid job though as he caught a look at it earlier.

They had decorated each chair with white roses before lining them up in perfect rows. Then they made sure to line the walk way with a array for small white rose bushes. For the walkway they had placed several flat stones and filled the gaps with tiny flowers that Allen suspected were daisies. At the end of the runway was a platform that was decorated with even more white roses. They had strategically placed it underneath and grove of cherry blossom trees that grew in the training grounds. It was absolutely beautiful and Allen had taken his time to admire it. Lord knows he wouldn't able to focus on anything else besides Kanda when the actual ceremony took place.

As they got closer to the door that led outside they spotted Cross casually leaning against one of the pillars in a dark black tux of his own. Spotting them as well he pushed himself off the pillar and patiently waited for them to arrive by his side.

Contrary to what everyone had believed he had not died that night. He had simply faked his death in order to gather more information and get away. He had only returned during their last battle and actually provided some of the answers that had lead to the Earl's downfall. He had been pardoned as well for his help and much to everyone's surprise he decided to stick around for Allen's wedding.

Allen never would admit it but he was extremely happy by the gesture. Not only had Cross decided to stay but he also given his blessings to him and Kanda even though they really didn't need it. During the planning Kanda and he had discussed who would walk down the aisle as Allen had wanted a more traditional wedding. It was then that Kanda had bluntly refused to walk down the aisle as he had no biological family and that meant the role of escort would immediately go to the overexcited Tiedoll.

Allen didn't mind playing the bride role but the only one truly qualified to walk him was Cross and he sincerely doubted that would happen. But it seemed Cross had mellowed out if only a tiny bit after the war as he easily agreed to walking Allen just as long as their was alcohol at the reception.

And so here they were, Lenalee taking her place behind Miranda who was the flower girl and Cross extending his arm to take while handing Allen his bouquet of flowers.

" You ready kid?" he joked as Allen took his arm.

Smiling in confirmation he fixed his eyes forward as Miranda and Lenalee began to move forward and slip through the door as beautiful music floated through courtesy of Maria. As they waited there turn Allen was surprised as Cross began to speak.

" You know I never thought this day would ever come. To think the little brat I picked up all those years ago is getting married. Although I have to admit you two are perfect for each other. Both pain in the ass. I'm happy for you." The last part was barely a mumble but Allen heard him non the less.

Smiling Allen whispered a "Thank you for everything Master" back as the doors opened and they began to walk forward.

Immediately Allen's eyes focused on Kanda who was standing tall and proud under the cheery blossom tree. He couldn't tear his eyes away at how handsome Kanda looked. His tux was a midnight black that fixed his body snugly. His tie was a black but Allen could see his vest was red, it was just opposite of Allen's. His hair was up in it usual ponytail but Allen found it looked good with his outfit.

Smiling at Kanda he continued to make his way to him all the while gripping unto Cross's arm in excitement. At this point he just wanted to run down the aisle and kiss Kanda but he knew Lenalee would kill him if he did. So he continued to walk all the while watching the other who in turn was doing his own observing.

Allen looked absolutely amazing. His hair was the usual white fluffy mass but Kanda didn't mind. The least of his worries was going to be his stupid hair. He was also happy to see Allen not wearing his gloves. Over time he had stopped wearing them but only when Kanda was near. He was still self conscious of his hand even though Kanda had told him multiple times that it was fine. He couldn't help the predatory streak that ran through him at the sight of Allen in that suit though. It hugged his body perfectly but left just enough up to the imagination. And to think in just a few moments all of him would be his alone forever.

Finally reaching the alter Allen let Cross help him up the stairs while handing his bouquet to Lenalee. Glancing behind Kanda he smiled as he watched Lavi give him a wink. It was such a big surprise that Kanda had actually let Lavi be his best man. Lavi wasn't suspecting it either and had managed to trip down several stairs when Kanda had agreed. Naturally on Allen's side Lenalee was his maid of honor much to the teasing of all the order.

Quickly shaking his thoughts away though Allen focused on Kanda as the officiant (who is actually bookman in this case since he's the only one actually qualified that they knew) stepped forward. Allen could see Kanda trying his best not turn around a smack Lavi when the other began to giggle when bookman had to stand on a small podium just to be eye level with them. But his giggling quickly ceased at the no doubt venomous gaze Lenalee was shooting him over Allen's shoulder.

Clearing his throat Bookman began say a few words about why they were gathered there today. All just formality of course but Allen loved it none the less. He did draw the line though at holding hands with Kanda throughout the whole ceremony. He was cheesy but not that cheesy when I came to romance plus he felt that it would make Kanda uncomfortable. So there they stood facing each other, Allen's hands clasped loosely behind himself while Kanda's were stuffed in his pocket, both listening to bookman's speech while never once taking their eyes of each other.

At the end of his speech bookman proceeded to take a step back from the podium while extending his hands towards Allen and Kanda. "Allen, Kanda you may exchange vows now."

And this was the moment he had dreaded the most. He was by far not the best with words and there was no way in hell he was singing in front of all these people. It had taken him days to write his vows but after much thought he decided that in the end Kanda would probably not mind if his vows weren't the greatest. He knew Allen showed his love through actions just like himself. He only wondered if Kanda had any troubles with his vows as well.

Sucking in a breath Allen nervously pulled out a small sheet of paper and began to unfold it. Glancing up at Kanda he could see the other was patiently waiting, a small smirk on his face as he watched Allen tremble slightly. Once a jerk always a jerk Allen thought fondly as he relaxed and stuck his tongue out at Kanda, earning a few laughs from the audience.

Looking down at the paper Allen took a deep breath and began reading.

" When I first met you I had no idea what to think of you. You were so proud and serious it was hard to talk to you sometimes. I wanted so badly to be your friend in the beginning but then I found that forcing you wasn't going to help the situation. I will admit I began to hate you for awhile, especially when you gave me that stupid nickname. But over time those feelings changed. I began to see past certain things you did and found that through all your teasing you truly were my friend."

Glancing up at this point he blushed as he caught Kanda's gaze. Kanda's eyes was fixed solely on Allen and his eyes glittered with amusement. Turning his eyes back down Allen continued on.

" As time went by I began to feel differently about you. I saw you in a different light and there were times when I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every other thought I had was about you. I began to hope maybe our friendship would grow."

And here came the hard part for Allen. The part where everything had gone so wrong and they nearly lost each other forever. But he had to get it out. Swallowing the lump in his throat Allen pressed on.

" And then Alma came. I was so happy you got to see your friend again and save him. I know he meant so much to you. But having to say goodbye to you for what I thought was the last time was so hard. I wanted to go with you so badly but someone had to stay. After that I was captured, I fled and for the first time in my life I was so lost. Until you came back and found me. You who were finally free would sacrifice everything just for me."

It was getting hard to hold back his tears at this point. Just revisiting all the memories and putting a voice to them was heart wrenching. And it appeared he wasn't the only one who thought so as Kanda's face had taken on a soft, serious expression as he continued to listen. And Allen wasn't done. Taking a breath to calm himself he continued.

" I was so frustrated when you came back for me. I had wanted you to be free but there you were trying to do just what I had done for you. And after you helped me control the 14th and we were reinstated I realized there was a name for all the feelings I had for you. Love. I love you so much and I would give everything I have again just to be with you."

Sniffling up the tears that threatened to fall Allen gave Kanda his brightest smile he could muster. By this time much of the audience was tearing up or already crying. Everyone could feel the depth of Allen's love in his speech and they were all trying there best to compose themselves for what was sure to be a interesting speech from Kanda.

Meanwhile smiling softly at Allen,Kanda murmured a sweet "Thank you for telling me all of that." Before he proceeded to pull his own sheet of vows out. Unfolding it Kanda glanced up at Allen before taking a breath. Everyone was practically on the edge of their seats as Kanda began reading his vows.

" Moyashi I won't to lie to you but when we first met all I could think was cursed and moyashi. You were such a strange kid and I absolutely hated your innocence, your purity . But as time passed I found that it wasn't so much that I hated how you were but what you did to me. I felt ashamed in your presence. Compared to your pureness I felt so corrupted and I loathed it."

By this point Allen held his breath as Kanda was speaking. He knew of course Kanda had feelings of animosity for him back then but he had never guessed the reasons behind them. It was just one of those things they had forgiven and never spoken about. And even though it might have offended anyone else Allen couldn't help but feel grateful to hear all of this. Closing his eyes briefly Allen continued to listen to Kanda's speech.

" However as time passed by I began to see you differently. You were still pretty damn annoying believe me but I no longer hated you. Instead I found you amusing. There came a time where I too considered you my friend. And then it all changed when we found Alma. You gave so much for me and god I'm sorry I left you back then. But as I healed I found I just couldn't leave you to whatever they were going to do to you. Against my better judgement I returned for you because I realized along the way that you made me whole."

Oh god Allen was crying now. As much as he tried to suck up the tears the continued to stream down his face there was no stopping them. But in the end who was he kidding? He never stood a chance of making it through this day without crying. Fixing his tear filled gaze on Kanda he smiled as he continued on.

" It probably took me a whole lot longer to realize what I felt for you but once I did it wouldn't go away. I never loved myself. But you? Loving you made me forget what it was like to hate myself and now I can say I no longer feel the same way about myself. Allen you make me whole and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

Oh yea it was official now. The tears that flowed down weren't stopping anytime soon. Doing his best to wipe them away Allen mouthed "thank you" as Bookman continued.

"You may exchange rings now."

Johnny had been named the ring bearer for the occasion and bounded up to the podium with Allen and Kanda's rings placed on small pillow. Winking at the two Johnny presented them with their rings before returning to his seat.

"Do you Yuu Kanda, take Allen Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Smirking at Bookman and Allen in his typical fashion Kanda said, "I do."

Taking Kanda's hand gently in his own Allen prepared himself to put his ring on. Of course Allen couldn't exactly carve up his arm to present a piece of himself like Kanda did with Mugen but he could do at least the second best. The ring he was giving Kanda was made from the buttons from his old uniform. It had taken him weeks to melt them down and with the help of the science department he managed to create a transparent layer over the ring. Inside the layer Allen had cut his hair and woven in strands. He had to admit it was quite beautiful and he was very proud of it. Slipping it unto Kanda's finger he couldn't help but grin as Kanda examined the ring with a fond smile.

"And do you Allen Walker, take Yuu Kanda to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Smiling gently Allen nodded his head. "I do."

Now it was Kanda's turn as he carefully took Allen's scarred hand this time. Allen was beyond confused but he didn't say anything as Kanda slipped the ring on his finger. Looking closer at the ring Allen could see that it was made from the hilt of Mugen. Tears started to leak out of his eyes again as he understood the meaning of the rings on both of his hands.

He would always be protected by Kanda and connected. He was even more precious than Kanda's once beloved Mugen. And as much as he wanted to stand their balling his eyes out they had a wedding to continue. Sniffling up the tears he smiled at Kanda before returning his attention to bookman.

" By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

This was their first kiss in public and by God It was the most tender and sweet Kanda had ever given him. Stepping forward Kanda gently cupped his face, rubbing his thumb on part of Allen's scar before leaning in. Their lips met and practically melted together as they kissed. Allen placed his hands on Kanda's chest during the kiss while tilting his head into the kiss. Tears were running down his face but at this rate he didn't care. He was finally married to the love of his life.

Faintly he could hear everyone cheering and applauding around them. He specifically could hear Lavi wolf whistling when Kanda wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the ground. Not once breaking apart Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. Giggling against his lips when Kanda twirled them around.

After what was too short of a time for Allen Kanda gently set him down and they began to move away. Meeting Kanda's eyes Allen beamed while Kanda just smirked. This was absolute bliss and Allen doesn't want it to end. But then he realizes it never has to.

Allen pecked Kanda one last time on the lips before they turned to the audience. Arm in arm they step down from the podium and make their way down the aisle.

(x)

From there everyone just let loose. The reception was filled with chattering and people flocking to congratulate the new couple. Lenalee brought out a camera and tried her best to capture photos of everyone especially Allen and Kanda. However neither of them has been very keen on photos and they spend a good amount of time pulling faces or allowing Lavi to photobomb them. She does manage to sneak a few good photos in here and there. Ones that have Kanda sneaking in a kiss on grinning Allen's cheek or Allen shyly holding Kanda's hand or smoothing a stray hair out of Kanda's face.

Not long after the start of the reception Jerry called for everyone to take seats for dinner was ready. Shuffling around everyone sat down at the round tables while Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Crowley, Maria and Jonny all took their seats at a long table in the front that had been set up for the wedding party.

For the meal they had Japanese and regular food to both satisfy Allen and Kanda. Everyone got to choose their choice of cuisine before hand. Everyone had to laugh as Jerry rolled out a cart piled high with food and parked it beside Allen.

Surprisingly enough even after Allen's innocence was taken he still retained his monstrous appetite. The science department had tried to figure out why but they still didn't have any answers. But then again Allen didn't really care. He liked being able to eat everything he was craving in one sitting. Kanda still teased him for it though much to his frustration.

As everyone ate Allen would occasionally feed Kanda some of his food much to the delight of everyone else. This was one of those quite rare times where they got to see a different side of Kanda only Allen saw. And of course Kanda got to return the favor as he offered food to the ever eager Allen. It took at lot of will power for everyone not to "awe" at the same time from the oblivious couples cuteness.

After everyone had mostly finished eating or in Allen's case inhaling their food it was time for the speeches. Kanda had blatantly threatened to kill Tiedoll if he tried to give a toast. He already had Lavi to deal with and there was no way in hell he was going to let Tiedoll embarrass him anymore. Luckily Allen didn't have to worry about Cross giving a speech as the other declined when asked earlier on.

Being the best man Lavi was the first to go. Standing at clinking his glass in a cheesy manner (much to Lenalee's embarrassment too) he began to speak.

" So I am pretty sure I wasn't the only one who never expected this day to come. Yuu-chan actually getting married? Yea I would have died laughing if somebody ever told me that."

That got quite a few laughs from the guests and a irritated glare from Kanda. Leave it to Lavi to poke fun at Kanda even on his wedding day. But everyone once again fell silent as Lavi quickly became somber.

"I've known Kanda longer than I've know Allen so it was quite interesting to watch Kanda for lack of a better word tolerate Allen at the beginning. We all know Kanda usually just hacks apart those he doesn't like."

Another laugh from the audience as Lavi continued on.

" At first I didn't know what to think of their relationship. Their bickering was funny for sure but I never thought it would progress beyond anything than rivalry. But then the worst happened. Kanda left and then Allen. It was hard to watch my two closest friends leave. It was a long time before I got to see either of them again. But when I did on that God awful rescue mission I was awestruck."

Allen closed his eyes briefly as he remembered Lavi and Bookman's rescue. After returning to the order they had learned of their capture and most likely torture. As much as Allen did not want to go anywhere near the Noah he wasn't about to leave them in the shit hole they were in. And of course Kanda wasn't going to let him go alone.

With the help of Lenalee they had blasted their way through and finally gotten to them. Allen still shivers when he remembers what they came across when they got to them. Blood was everywhere along with pliers, knives and still hot brands. Bookman recovered fairly quickly but Lavi hovered on the brink of death for several days before he finally stabilized. Those days Lenalee never left his side and Allen suspected that was when she had began to develop feelings for him.

Snapping back to the present Allen turned his attention back to Lavi who was now continuing on with his speech.

" Even as messed up as I was, I was still able to see just how much they had grown and how much they loved each other. Waking up days later it was still there as I watched their everyday movements. From the little things such as the way Kanda helps Allen carry all his food or the way Allen will meditate with Kanda. And to the big things such as Allen holding Mugen for Kanda when the other was to exhausted or when Kanda sat for days beside your bed while carving your ring. All of them speak of so much love and I know it will last forever."

By this time much of the audience was beaming at Lavi's words. He was right and they could all definitely see it as Allen leaned into Kanda while the other put a hand on Allen's waist.

Smiling at the two Lavi raised his glass to them. "Cheers" he gently hummed as everyone echoed after him, "Cheers!"

Then Lenalee's turn as she stood up to present her toast. But unlike and his stupid glass clinking she just cleared her throat and everyone was silent.

" Well contrary to what Lavi thought I had a feeling from the beginning that things would change. I'll admit I never expected the two to get married but watching you two I felt there would be more to it one day. While your personalities did clash watching you two fight together I found that you were more similar than you guys thought."

At this everyone silently nodded their heads in agreement. Watching Allen and Kanda fight was like watching a couple dance. They were always perfectly in sync and covered each others blind spots perfectly.

"As time passed I began to see it. Call it woman's intuition if you want but I could see your feelings change for each other. From the ways you looked at each other to how you acted I watched it grow. And it was so painful to almost watch it die at one point. But you two pulled through and have given love a run for its name. Kanda, Allen is my best friend and I am giving him to you. You better take good care of him. I truly believe you two were made for each other."

Smirking at Lenalee's demand Kanda nodded his head. He would always take care of Allen. Seeming satisfied Lenalee raised her glass.

"Cheers."

Everyone echoed.

After everyone's plates had been cleared it was time for the dancing portion. Maria had volunteered to be in charge of music and was doing a excellent job as a beautiful soft melody echoed from the speakers. Technically Kanda and Allen were suppose to have the first dance but neither was particularly keen on the idea.

Instead Kanda mostly stood off to the side and talked to the occasional person who would want to talk to him. But his eyes never left Allen who seemed to never leave the dance floor. Everyone wanted to dance with him and it the other didn't mind so much.

Kanda watched as he danced with a smiling Lenalee and then a quite shy Miranda. Next he danced with a still short and enthusiastic Timothy and of course the baka usagi. Kanda almost had to gag as Allen agreed to dance a father/son in law dance with Tiedoll. Had he no shame for fucks sakes?

There was only two times where Kanda had agreed to dance and that was with Lenalee and Miranda. Lenalee was practically his sister so he couldn't really refuse her. Miranda on the other hand had been the one to ask him surprisingly. And after watching her nearly faint while she asked he couldn't help but say yes.

Not to long after the dancing had started Jerry brought out the cake. It was a massive 10 tier cake that was just barely taller than Kanda if it was on the ground. Allen almost started drooling at the sight of it. On per request Allen had asked for alternating vanilla and chocolate cake, his two favorite flavors.

The icing was a plain white vanilla icing that covered each tier generously. Each tier was decorated with beautifully iced flowers. Roses, Lilies and Daisies of different colors and icing flavors. And finally at the top was a miniature version of Kanda and Allen that Jerry had spent days on. Allen could have almost laughed if it wasn't for the fact that he was positively drooling at the sight.

Even with all of the food he already ate he still had room for at least a tier or two of cake. But he would hold himself back just this once and limit himself to just a few slices. Besides he didn't think the guests would be to happy with him if he ate the whole thing by himself. Meanwhile Kanda just raised a slightly impressed eyebrow at the monstrous cake.

Handing the knife to Allen everyone watched eagerly as Kanda wrapped his hand around the others and they began to cut the cake. Cutting a small piece for now Kanda placed it onto a plate before handing it to Allen. Taking just barley a bite onto a fork Allen guided the fork to Kanda's mouth. Everyone watched transfixed as Kanda ate the cake off the fork with no complaints (much to the delight of Allen). It was no secret that Kanda hated sweets but it seemed today he would endure.

Taking the plate from Allen it was Kanda's turn to feed the other. Scooping up a generous piece Kanda couldn't help but snort in amusement as Allen wolfed it down from the fork. Humming in delight Allen wiped his mouth from any excess frosting. Shaking his head Kanda let Allen grab himself a good heaping of cake before dragging him off.

After the couple was out of the way everyone soon swarmed the cake and began helping themselves. Kanda couldn't help but grimace at how everyone ate their pieces with such excitement. It was just way to sweet for him.

As people finished their cake they either returned to dancing or mingled around the floor talking with others. After being dragged off for several more dances Allen had snuck off to one of the corners of the room get at least some peace. Standing there he observed everyone.

Lenalee and Lavi were currently laughing and dancing together. Komui was engaged in a drinking contest with Cross and Klaud Nine, one which he was sure to lose. Miranda and Maria were talking and eating cake off to the side. Crowley and Bookman were also talking off to the side. And Timothy was harassing Johnny for another piece of cake.

Allen smiled at the display. This was his family and he was so happy he could be in peace with them. Seeing someone approach him from the corner of his eye Allen turned and beamed as he realized it was Kanda. Coming to stop next to Allen he smirked down at him.

"Finally done dancing with everyone?"

Rolling his eyes at Kanda's teasing Allen leaned into him. " Hey someone has to appease the mob."

They both chuckled lightly at Allen joke. It was moments like this that had made Allen fall in love with Kanda in the first place. He could be himself around Kanda and they could appreciate each other silence like now. But standing there watching other couples dance a thought struck Allen.

Turning to Kanda he asked, " We never did dance with each other at all did we?"

Glancing down at Allen he sighed. But none the less Kanda smiled slightly before extending a hand to the now eager Allen. Taking his hand Allen was pulled gently towards him where a hand came to rest on his waist. Realizing he was in the girl position Allen just raised a eyebrow but went along with it. Putting his other hand on Kanda's shoulder the two began to gently sway in time with the music.

Soon everyone began to fade around them and the world became their own. Sighing in content Allen pressed his cheek into Kanda's neck and breathed deeply. Humming in his own content way Kanda tilted his head to rest on Allen's. They would have stayed this way forever if it wasn't for Lenalee calling Allen's name.

Breaking out of their trance the two separated and turned their attention to her. But as soon as they did they wished they had just ignored her. Heading there way Lenalee wore a mischievous expression that was mostly turned towards Allen.

Reaching the two Lenalee looped a arm through Allen's before loudly proclaiming, " Its garter time!"

Allen suddenly paled at the announcement. He had completely forgotten about the lacy white strap that was currently was hugging his thigh. At first he had refused to wear it but Lenalee had practically forced him that morning when he was getting ready. And now Kanda was going to take it off in front of everyone.

But before he could protest Lenalee dragged him away to a chair they had set up in the middle of the dance floor while Kanda and Allen had been dancing. Practically throwing him into the chair Lenalee made him take of his right shoe and sock so Kanda could take the garter off easier. He was allowed to roll up his pants which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for everyone suddenly whistling at the sight of the garter.

Allen tried to comfort himself in the fact that Kanda would just yank it off like a band aid and it would all be over as fast as it had started. However looking towards Kanda at the sounds of the other angrily protesting Allen's hopes were suddenly dashed.

Lavi, Timothy and Johnny had all teamed up and with a few threats from Lenalee they had managed to tie Kanda's hands behind his back and blindfold him. Not only was he not going to be able to see where the garter was but he now had to take the damn thing off with his mouth.

Gently leading Kanda to Allen, Lenalee smiled a devious grin before backing up.

" So here is the rules you boys. Kanda you are not allowed to find the garter with your hands and you can not remove the blindfold. Allen you cant help him in anyway. Oh and if you guys don't do this we will all just sit here and wait. You guys do still have a boat to catch tonight."

It was times like this Allen wished he could just melt into the floor. This was beyond embarrassing. But Lenalee did have a point. They couldn't just sit here and wait since they did have a boat to catch later. He did make sure to mentally remind himself to do this to Lenalee when her and Lavi got married.

Turning his attention to Kanda now Allen couldn't help but blush. This was so intimate and he wasn't even sure Kanda would do it. But it seemed the other wasn't keen on missing their boat either as he roughly sighed heavily and began to lean in.

First his lips met Allen's knee. Sucking in a breath Allen did his best to holds still as Kanda's mouth began to travel higher up. Around them everyone was going crazy. There were loud hoots and whistles as Kanda tried his best too hurry up and find the stupid thing. Reaching Allen's thigh Kanda used his lips to try and find where the garter was sitting.

By this time Allen was ready to die of embarrassment. Kanda was almost to the garter and Allen was not ready. The only way he was going to get the damn thing off was with his teeth. Allen almost swooned at the thought. His attention was snapped back to his leg though as Kanda finally found the garter.

Careful as not to accidentally bite Allen he stuck his tongue out and slipped it under the garter. Allen felt his blood rush even faster as Kanda's tongue met his skin. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Using his teeth Kanda managed to catch the garter and slowly he began to pull it down Allen's leg. As he reached the end Allen lifted his leg up and extended it so it would be easier to get the bloody thing off. Finally Kanda reached the end and slipped the garter cleanly off Allen's leg. Everyone cheered and whistled while Kanda slipped out of the tie around his wrists and pulled up his blindfold.

Allen was tomato red by this time and meeting Kanda's eyes Allen almost fainted. He still had the stupid garter between his teeth as he removed his blindfold completely. Groaning in embarrassment Allen busied himself by rolling his pants down and putting his sock and shoe on.

Standing beside Kanda he shook his head though as Kanda examined the garter with a raised eyebrow. Bounding up to his side Lenalee handed Allen his long forgotten bouquet and lead them to the stage. Understanding what was to be done Kanda went first.

Turning his back to the little crowd gathering Kanda chunked the garter over his shoulder with a roll of his eyes. It soared through the air with almost a deadly speed before landing in the grinning Timothy's hands. Everyone began to laugh as Timothy ran around showing his catch to everyone. Allen just sighed heavily in embarrassment while Kanda snorted.

Next it was Allen's turn. Turning around Allen lightly threw the bouquet over his shoulder and into the crowd. Turning around quickly to see who would catch it Allen was pleasantly surprised to see the unsuspecting Miranda catch it. He did feel bad though because as soon as she did everyone irrupted into cat calls and wolf whistling. It took a steady hand from Lavi and Maria to keep her from fainting after that.

Not long after this everyone began to settle down and prepare for Allen and Kanda's departure. Since all the akuma had disappeared countries that had once been dominated by them were having people return to them and clean up. Japan was progressing rapidly as many people began to return to the land. Kanda had been the one who had requested to go their so he could try the hot springs and see his home land. Allen of course agreed.

As everyone prepared for the couples departure at the boat docks Lenalee pulled Allen aside.

"Lenalee what's wrong?" Allen whispered as she looked around suspiciously before handing him a small black suitcase.

"This is for you." She answered with a smile.

Perring at the luggage curiously Allen raised a eyebrow. "But all my clothes are already packed and on the boat."

Rolling her eyes at Allen she pushed the case farther into his hands.

" Allen it's a gift for your wedding night and any nights after."

Suddenly understanding her meaning Allen blushed crimson. Only Lenalee and Lavi knew that they had not had sex yet. Sure they had done some less than innocent things but they had just never gotten to the full sex part. With the war going on in the past there was never time and even after the war Lenalee had found out and wouldn't let them be alone for the whole 6 months it had taken to get married.

Taking the gift with a blush and a nod Allen headed back to where everyone was gathering around the boat. As he reached Kanda's side he said goodbye to everyone and hugged those who offered. Kanda just nodded and said a few good byes. They would only be gone for a month and a half anyway.

As they boarded the boat Allen tried his best to ignore Lavi's suggestive wink. He probably helped Lenalee with whatever was in the suitcase. Turning around Allen smiled and waved as the boat lurched to life and began to depart.

It was until they turned the bend and everyone disappeared did Allen allow himself to observe the boat they were on. With the technology they no longer had needed for the war the order had made several boats for members to travel on for business. But since it was a special occasion Allen and Kanda had been allowed to have one take them to Japan.

With the orders technology that had been able to make the normally month long boat ride take about 3 days for their destination. It was a really nice boat to. It was big enough to house 4 full size rooms each with bathrooms, a kitchen, a lounge and still be room for a deck and all the necessary equipment to run the ship. There were a few old finders on the ship who's job was to run it.

Greeting them with a smile and a congratulations they showed Allen and Kanda to their room. Entering the room Allen sucked in a breath. The room's were nice to begin with but it was nothing compared to the current room.

The room had several port holes that were currently decorated with soft lights. The bed had been moved to the center of the room and the sheets had been changed to a jet black. No doubt so the finders wouldn't have to look to closely at any stains left.

The room had been painted a deep purple with the chandelier in the center changed to a stained glass bowl that gave off a soft glow. Several sticks of incense had been set out to burn and made the room smell of jasmine. The bed had been upgraded to a bigger more plush one with plenty of pillows to go around. All in all it was a such a beautiful room that Allen felt at ease in.

That was until he spotted the unsuspecting basket placed on the nightstand near the bed. Squinting to see better Allen blushed crimson as he realized the basket was filled with many different brands of lubrication. Most likely Lenalee's doing.

Kanda just rolled his eyes while thanking the finders and shutting the door. Suddenly Allen started to sweat. They were alone now and this was their wedding night. This would be their first time as well as Allen's first. He wasn't sure about Kanda on that matter.

Sensing Allen nervousness Kanda sighed. He knew what the Moyashi was thinking and didn't blame him. This would be there first time together after all. However he had to admit he wasn't nervous. In all honesty he was actually kind of impatient. He wanted Allen to the point it was almost like a hunger. But he didn't want to scare Allen, he had to take it slow.

Slowly approaching him Kanda reached out began and to ruffle his hair much to Allen's protests.

" K-Kanda what are you doing!" Allen squawked In protest.

" Calm down Moyashi."

Allen froze at Allen's words. He knew the other wasn't referring to his hair at this point. Taking in a deep breath Allen did his best to calm his racing heart. Seeing Allen trying his best to calm himself Kanda slowly pulled him into a hug.

" We don't have to rush into this you know. It's not those times anymore. We have all the time in the world to get use to this, to us."

Allen couldn't help but smile at how Kanda had tacked on "us" at the end. Even for all his grumpiness Kanda always did his best to reassure and take care of Allen.

Clutching unto him Allen nodded his head in understanding. Kanda was right. They had all the time in the world now and there was nothing to rush about. This was what he had been wanting for who knows how long. And now? Now here in Kanda's arms he knew it would always be his.

It was a love that had endured so much pain. A love that had been ignored in the beginning and unselfishly sacrificed for the other. One that had brought them back together and held them through even the most painful of times. It was a love that would last throughout the ages.

Together they were finally whole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done! For those how read thank you so much. Now the next chapter is the actual sex and all that. If you don't want to read it you can just treat this chapter as the end. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

For those who read the first chapter thank you so much. It means a lot to me to have people read my fanfictions. But before you proceed this chapter is a lot of sex. It is their wedding night after all. So just warning you guys. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly pulling away Kanda ruffled Allen's hair once more before turning to one of his suit cases.

" I'm going to shower first if that's ok."

Allen nodded his head in understanding. Even though the order was cool it was hard not to sweat a little with all the dancing he did.

As Kanda entered and closed the bathroom door behind him Allen slowly made his way to one of the plush chairs. Plunking himself down in one chair Allen slowly let his eyes shut to rest.

Looking back on the day Allen couldn't help but dread that it was all some elaborate dream. After all it wouldn't be the first time he dreamed of a happy ending with Kanda. It was the only real escape they had back then. But here they were, married and starting their honeymoon.

The honeymoon. It was something that had never really crossed his mind. Sure he had a lot of romantic fantasies about them getting married and growing old together. But he never touched on the thought of sex. He just wasn't the type of person to think with his lower half or even be interested in that kind of thing. He had definitely never asked Cross about it either. But now? Oh now he wished he had least done some research or something before hand.

Allen continued to dwell on the fact until for quite some time until he was startled out of his thoughts by Kanda exiting the bathroom. And did he ever make it Allen's misery worse than he did now?

Allen had to glance quickly away at the sight of him. Kanda's hair was down and dripping weight. He was shirtless of course and Allen swallowed thickly as he watched drops run rivets down Kanda's well sculpted chest and abs. The only thing saving him from being totally naked was the towel slung around his waist. And the worst thing of it all was that he was completely oblivious.

It probably was because Allen was use to seeing him like this and he rightfully shouldn't be so shocked but for Allen this time it was different. They were married now and were finally alone after 6 months of separation courtesy of Lenalee. So excuse Allen if he was having a mini hard attack at the sight of the almost naked Kanda.

But before he could pathetically faint Kanda shot over his shoulder, "You can use the shower now if you want."

That luckily snapped Allen out of it and hastily nodded his head. Turning around Allen began to gather his things for the shower. He grabbed his washcloth as well as a shirt and pants for sleeping but when he tried looking for his underwear he couldn't seem to find any. Digging around his suitcase further he was confused that he couldn't find them. That was until he came across a slip of paper with Lenalee's distinct script across it.

Peeling it open Allen instantly paled as he read the message.

"Dear Allen, knowing you Lavi and I figured you would be to shy to wear the present we got you for your special night. So in order to make sure you do we stole all your regular underwear. We went and had them sent to Japan so you wouldn't be to uncomfortable but for the boat ride it looks like you'll just have to wear what we got you."

If their was anything Allen could wish for right now it would be a hole. A big massive hole so he could hide himself. There was no way this was happening. But of course his luck was absolute shit at times and it seemed like it was one of those times.

Glancing over his shoulder Allen could see that Kanda was busy drying his hair with his back to him. Shuffling to the small black case as quickly and quietly as he could Allen threw it open and grabbed the first thing he saw. Hurriedly shutting it Allen all but ran into the bathroom and shut the door. He didn't even glance at what he had snagged as he threw his clothes unto the closed toilet lid.

He knew he could probably go commando under his clothes but it was just not comfortable. The last time Lavi had stole all his underwear as a joke he had tried and it was absolutely god awful. He had a rash for at least 3 days.

Quickly jumping into the shower Allen began to scrub himself clean. Neither he nor Kanda liked the feeling of being dirty which usually resulted in a still steaming Allen cuddling up to Kanda. Those were the times his nickname got the worst.

Letting the warm water erase the tension off his shoulders Allen thought back to the limited amount of explicit things they had done or for a matter of fact he had done. Kanda had actually been Allen's second kiss. When the other had found out Road had beat him to the punch months in advance he was less than pleased. Needless to say Allen spent a good day with swollen, red, kiss bitten lips.

From there they had done a few things that still made Allen blush. But when it came down to the main event something always interrupted them. They actually came really close the night of their engagement. That was until Lenalee nearly broke down the door while Kanda was just about to take off Allen's pants. From there Allen had stayed with Lenalee for the next 6 months.

Shaking his head from anymore thoughts Allen shut off the water. Last thing he needed right now was to get a boner in the shower. Stepping out Allen grabbed his towel and began to slowly dry himself off. He was dreading putting on whatever Lenalee and Lavi had prepared for him.

But then again he couldn't stay locked in this bathroom forever. Setting his towel aside Allen gingerly picked up the first thing he saw. As soon as he did he really wished he hadn't.

The whole thing was white and lacy. The bottom consisted of sheer, lace panties that were sewn to a thin lacy skirt that would barley brush the bottom of Allen's butt. From there two straps connected unto the skirt. Looking closer Allen could see it was a clasp but he had no idea how to undo them. Travelling up the straps Allen nearly blanched at the sight of the lace corset adorned with two pink bows. He would admit it was pretty but not on him! Where normally a woman's breasts would be there was a simple ruffle fringe before it continued into two white cups. A pink bow rested comfortably between the two cups. He thanked the designer on the fact that the cups weren't padded and would conform to his non existent chest. To top it off was two simple white straps on either side.

It was a beautiful design but Allen really shouldn't be the one wearing it. He was a man for goodness sakes. Not to mention Kanda was mostly likely not into this sort of thing. Then again Allen didn't really know what Kanda was into if he was into anything at all. It was just something neither of them had ever talked about before.

Sighing in grim resolution Allen began to slip the panties on. It was hard getting them on with the whole other piece still attached but he just couldn't get the clasp undone. Well more like he had no idea how to. But at this point he didn't care. He couldn't stay in the bathroom any longer or Kanda would become suspicious.

As weird as it sounded yes they had memorized how long it took the other to take a shower. It wasn't for anything kinky or anything like that. Really it had all started when Allen had lost control of the 14th while he was in the shower once. Luckily Kanda was in the next room when it happened so it was easily taken care of. But from then on Kanda had mentally monitored how long Allen stayed in the showers. Anything longer than 20 minutes and Kanda knew something was wrong.

Smiling at the thought Allen turned his attention back to the monstrosity at hand. He had managed to slip the panties and skirt on and now the top. Unclasping the many hooks Allen slipped it around his waist and started to re clasp it. As much as he hated to admit it he was grateful for the straps. They helped keep the little skirt from slipping on the panties. Pulling on the shoulder straps he gently slipped them over his shoulder and adjusted the chest area. Satisfied with the feeling Allen risked a glance at the mirror. What he saw absolutely took his breath away.

The panties fit snugly over his crotch but not to snug to show everything. The skirt draped nicely over them and clung to his hips snugly. His thighs blended almost perfectly with the skirt making his legs look longer than they actually were. Above the skirt and panties the corset made his already tiny waist look even tinier. The top hugged his chest nicely and even without breasts to fill the cups it still looked good. Paring with his white fluffy hair and bright silver eyes he almost looked heavenly.

Blushing at the sight of himself Allen hastily pulled on a loose pair of sleep pants and a loose long sleeved shirt. Luckily his clothes would hide any signs of what he was really wearing below. Turning back to the mirror he began to brush his teeth, allowing his thoughts to stray to what they would do on their honeymoon.

Spitting and rinsing his mouth out Allen allowed himself one last deep breath before he stepped out of the bathroom. Immediately his eyes landed on Kanda who was in the process of polishing his new katana. Allen just shook his head fondly at the sight before taking a seat on the bed.

Even though the war was over the world was still a dangerous place. That was something that would never change no matter what was done. It was due to this fact that Kanda had requested a sword as close to Mugen's strength as one could be made for him. At first Allen was flabbergasted to why Kanda would even need a sword but after the other had told him he felt defenseless without one Allen began to rethink his own situation. Needless to say Allen requested a sword of his own the next day.

Looking across the room Allen briefly smiled at his own sword. A long, broad Claymore that the science department had made weigh almost nothing. When Kanda had first seen it had scoffed but when Allen had explained he had grown use to fighting with a big sword he backed off.

Other members had also had weapons made but none were so passionate about theirs as Allen and Kanda were. They constantly sparred with them and had a set schedule for sword care per Kanda's demand. It was during their regular sparring that most left the training area and those who stayed would blush madly. At first Allen was confused to why everyone acted so funny but Lavi quickly cleared that up.

" Its because when you two spar its almost like watching a couple make love." He had casually stated one day over lunch.

That had Allen in a blushing mess for a good 5 minutes before he calmed down. To him he really didn't think so but after Lavi showed him a video he had taken Allen couldn't help but agree. When they spared everything else around them didn't matter and the way they felt about each other showed fully. Hell Kanda throwing Allen across the room during one spar made it look like hot, passionate sex. And thanks to that Allen had to deal with Lavi's vulgar curiosity and statements on how hot their sex life would be when they finally got around to it.

Putting his towel away Allen watched as Kanda put away his supplies and sheathed his sword. His back was still to Allen and his hair was down around his shoulder. Looking closer Allen could see a tangle that Kanda had missed. Crawling across the bed and towards Kanda Allen settled on his knees behind the other. Kanda merely looked over his shoulder and raised a curious eyebrow.

" You have a tangle, May I?" Allen mumbled softly.

Turning back around was Kanda's way of saying yes. Smiling softly Allen gingerly reached forward and began to thread his fingers through his hair. Normally Kanda didn't allow anyone to touch his hair but Allen had become the exception.

Slowly moving his fingers Allen combed through the tangle that hhad rooted itself in Kanda's hair. He took his time in feeling how his hair softly brushed against his fingers and how it shone when Allen stroked it a certain way. Allen wouldn't be lying if he said he thought Kanda had the prettiest hair. He would however never tell the other that out loud.

All to soon for Allen's liking it was over. Pulling back his hand Allen scooted back to give the other more room. Turning around to face him Kanda gently reached a hand out and clasped Allen's upper arm. Allen's eyebrows shot up in curiosity but it quickly quelled as Kanda pulled him into a kiss.

As soon as their lips met Allen melted into Kanda's chest. Kissing him was like addiction, a addiction that Allen could never get over. Their lips slowly began to meld together In a passionate embrace. Warmth began to spread through Allen's body as Kanda deepened the kiss. Running his tongue across Allen's lips before sucking his bottom lip.

Allen whined into the kiss giving Kanda the opportunity to let his tongue enter and wrap itself around Allen's. And oh this was the part the usually had Allen all weak and swooning. Allen did his best to keep up but when Kanda stroked Allen's tongue with his own he lost, badly. He didn't even notice Kanda had pushed him unto his back until the other had pulled back for air.

Looking up at him Allen instantly became lost in the others eyes. Kanda's usually deep blue eyes were almost completely incased In black. His pupils were blown wide in hunger and his eyes were half lidded in yearning. Swallowing his nervous lump Allen shyly looked away. He was never good at holding eye contact with Kanda in times like this.

" I'll stop if you want me to."

Snapping his head back to the other Allen could see he was perfectly serious. Leave it to Kanda to be the most tender when unexpected. But there was a more pressing matter. Did he want Kanda to stop?

Tilting his head up to meet Kanda's lips Allen whispered into them. " No I'm ready, I think we've waited long enough."

Not wasting anytime after Allen's statement Kanda began to attack his neck. Biting and suckling up and down the pale, smooth column that was Allen's neck. Allen shivered at the feeling of Kanda's teeth dragging slowly across his skin. Surely tomorrow there would be deep purple bruises all up and down his neck. But at this moment he couldn't find himself caring.

Allen was soon lost in the feeling of Kanda's lips sucking harshly against his pulse point. Lost to the point that he missed Kanda's hand trailing downn his chest and sneaking up his shirt. It wasn't until Kanda froze that Allen registered what was going on.

" Moyashi, what are you wearing?"

Allen shivered at the sound of Kanda's voice. He sounded beyond confused and quite disturbed. Blushing profusely at Kanda's question Allen merely let out a nervous laugh. He had completely forgot about the dumb corset and everything. And now Kanda had found out.

Sitting back on his heals Kanda proceeded to yank Allen's shirt right over his head. All Allen could do was squawk in protest as his shirt came off his head and was thrown across the floor. Looking up Kanda he couldn't help but blush crimson at the look on the others face.

Kanda's eyebrows were practically into his hair line as he appraised Allen's outfit below him. His eyes slowly roamed over the bows and lace that adorned the corset. Allen's breath hitched as Kanda's hands reached out and dragged a hot burning trail down his sides and threw the corset.

" L-Lenalee and Lavi forced me to wear this." He managed to stutter out as Kanda's hands roamed over the tight corset, eventually coming to stop at the bottom straps.

" Hnnn, and what are these for?" Kanda teased as his fingered the straps resting on Allen's thin hips.

But before Allen could stop him Kanda had swiftly yanked Allen's pants right off. Yelping in protest Allen clamped his legs together to try and prevent Kanda from seeing but he was quickly stopped. Setting his hands on Allen's knees Kanda gently pried his legs apart, fixing his eyes on Allen's now whole display.

Allen's whole body blushed crimson as Kanda's eyes trailed up and down his body. Hunger was evident in his eyes as he roamed over his body. Settling on the panties last he reached out and lightly tugged on the skirt.

" Well so much for taking it slow."

That was the only warning Allen received before Kanda began to attack his neck again. Allen threw his head back as the other bite and sucked at certain spots on his neck. Sure too leave obvious marks but Allen didn't care. It felt absolutely wonderful and he almost forgot about his current outfit. That was until Kanda decided to pull one of his thigh straps and let it go right after. Allen's eyes rolled back in his head as the strap slapped against his skin, creating a almost arousing sting.

The heat and arousal was starting to reach a boiling point between the two. Allen had long since given up retaining any sort of dignity and had resorted to arching up into Kanda's chest. Trying desperately to get closer to the other.

Pulling back Kanda tugged at the corset. Seeing them many clasps that stood in his way of Allen's chest he growled in frustration. Sensing what Kanda was wanting to do Allen whispered, " Its ok, they gave me more than one set."

At this Kanda's grin turned almost feral as he yanked the corset apart, breaking and ripping the clasps in the process. As soon as the corset was open and revealing Allen's pale chest Kanda immediately began to kiss and suckle along it.

Allen mewled as Kanda's lips found one of his nipples and soon after his teeth. At first Kanda merely teased Allen's nipple with his tongue. Rolling it around before flicking his tongue over it. It felt good but it almost wasn't enough. But it was something quickly fixed as Kanda covered one of his nipples with his mouth and sucked. Allen moaned out right at the feeling of Kanda's hot mouth.

He started to squirm as Kanda's hand came up to tease his other nipple. Tugging and pinching the small bud between his fingers. Just when Allen felt it was becoming to much Kanda pulled back and admired his handy work. BY this time Allen's chest was covered in quickly darkening bruises, nipples a bright cherry red.

Smirking at what he had done Kanda rested his hands on Allen's hips. Fingers splayed where the straps still clung helplessly to the panties.

"Can i?"

For a moment Allen was actually flattered that Kanda bothered asking. Usually when Kanda wanted something he usually just took it. Allen had thought sex would be no different and yet here Kanda was, asking if he could go on.

Nodding his head shyly Allen held his breath as Kanda unclasped the straps. Raising his torso off the mattress Allen allowed Kanda to pull the corset the rest of the way off and throw it to the floor. Now that his upper half was completely bare it was time for the panties and skirt to go. Sitting back completely Kanda met Allen's eyes as he began to pull the panties and skirt down torturously slow.

As soon as Allen's member was free he sighed in relief. As much as the panties turned Kanda on they weren't particularly comfortable when he was hard. Turning his gaze back to the other Allen blushed as Kanda openly trailed his eyes over him. While he was completely naked Kanda still had his pants and underwear on.

But before Allen could voice this Kanda leaned down and licked a long, broad strip up his cock. Allen let out a loud cry at this as he arched his back off the bed. Faintly he could feel Kanda smirking against his thigh. Hazily looking down to confirm it Allen was met with the sight of Kanda running kisses along his inner thighs. He soon moaned though as Kanda began to suck at the sensitive flesh. Leave it to Kanda to want to leave marks everywhere.

But in the back of his lust filled mind a small voice called out that this wasn't fair. Kanda still had his stupid pants on and here Allen was butt naked and spread out. It was something that had to be corrected. Whining to get Kanda's attention he was instantly met with the other hovering over him.

" what's wrong Moyashi?"

Reaching forward Allen tugged on the waist line of Kanda's pants. "Take these off." He whined.

Realizing what Allen was talking about Kanda's smirk grew. Leaning back on his heels Kanda languidly pulled down his pants, clearly teasing Allen. As he pulled them down Allen couldn't help but feel a small sense of panic as Kanda's cock came into sight.

It was a lot to take in. Not only was he above average in link but he was also quite thick. And to think that Kanda was going to try and put it inside of Allen made him start to feel a sense of dread. Sensing his panic and dread Kanda moved forward and pressed a soft open mouthed kiss to his mouth.

" Allen its ok. Ill go slow I promise and if it hurts ill stop. I'm not going to just thrust in you know"

In truth Allen really didn't know. This was his first time after all. But he trusted Kanda and If the other said it was going to be ok well then he had no reason to doubt him. Nodding his head Allen watched as he pulled back and proceed to snatch up something from the basket. Looking closer Allen realized it was one of the many bottles of lube Lenalee and Lavi had provided them.

And now was definitely not the time to have those two pop up inside his mind as Kanda uncapped the bottle. As embarrassing as this was for Allen he couldn't help but watch as Kanda generously coated his fingers. Sucking in a breath Allen jolted at the feeling of the first finger entering his body.

It didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. After several moments Kanda began to move his finger in and out, stretching Allen for the second finger to come. Not long after the first finger Kanda gingerly added a second.

Letting out a hiss Allen did his best to relax and Kanda began to move and stretch him even further. Now it burned and he couldn't help but groan as Kanda scissored his fingers. But pushing past the slight pain Allen found it actually felt good. The feeling only increased as Kanda pushed further and faster. It wasn't until he curled his fingers that Allen let out a loud moan.

Grinning smugly Kanda murmured, "Here?"

Not even given a chance to respond Allen moaned as Kanda began to assault that spot inside his body that set fireworks off in his mind and chills of pleasure throughout his body. Soon two fingers became three as Allen unconsciously thrust back against Kanda's fingers. He needed more but there was no way in hell he was going to ask.

But it seemed he wouldn't have to as Kanda pulled his fingers out suddenly. Whining at the loss Allen blearily looked up at Kanda. Silently questioning why the other had stopped. Leaning forward he was caught in a searing kiss.

Allen whimpered into the kiss as he felt the tip of Kanda's erection push against his rim. Winding his arms around Kanda's back he prepared himself for the sure to come discomfort.

" Breathe." Was the only warning he got before Kanda began to push in.

Full. That was the only word Allen's overstimulated brain could come up with to describe the feeing. Digging his fingers into Kanda's shoulders Allen whimpered at the feeling. Slowly but surely Kanda was inching deeper and deeper into him. Just as Allen thought he would split in two Kanda groaned and stopped, buried all the way to the hilt.

Taking deep breaths Allen did his best to steady himself against the feeling. It hurt but it wasn't entirely un bearable. Shifting unto his elbows Kanda peppered Allen's face with gentle reassuring kisses. Moving down he busied himself with biting and suckling on Allen's nipples.

Allen moaned as Kanda bit one particularly hard. Leave him to like a little bit of pain. Raising a hand Allen shakily tugged on a strand of Kanda's hair. Looking up from Allen's chest he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"its ok, you can move now." Allen said. As to make his point even clearer he rocked his hips, earning a growl from Kanda.

He watched as Kanda's face took on a predatory look as he leaned back. He sucked in a quick breath as Kanda took his legs and hiked them higher up his waist. Soon Kanda was slowly pulling out and thrusting back in with shallow thrusts. Allen moaned softly at the feeling of being filled inch by inch. If he had known it would feel this good he would have made this happen a lot sooner.

Before he knew it Kanda thrust began to pick up in speed and power. No soon as he had started Kanda had set a punishing pace as he repeatedly slammed into Allen. Biting his lip Allen did his best to stifle the loud wanton moans that threatened to spill out of his mouth. He knew the walls were thick enough where no one was going to here him but that wasn't it.

As if sensing why Allen was trying to be quiet Kanda shifted his angle, thrusting right into Allen's prostate. Allen almost screamed at the feeling. Sparks showered behind his eyes and Kanda continued to abuse the same spot.

" Don't hold your voice in Allen." Kanda breathed out at Allen tried his best to get ahold of himself again.

Deciding that it was not worth it in the end and that who gave a shit they were married, Allen began to let his moans fill the room. The room was then filled with the sounds of skin meeting skin, Allen's moaning and whining, Kanda's grunts and the bed slamming into the wall over and over.

" i- I can t—take anym-more." Allen whined as Kanda delivered as particularly rough thrust straight into Allen's prostate.

"Then cum for me." Kanda managed to ground out in between thrust.

And as if it was a command Allen screamed as his vision turned white and he coated his stomach in pleasure.

Groaning at the feeling of Allen clamping down Kanda smashed their lips together while burying himself as deep as he could go, following in his release not long after.

For awhile everything was static in Allen's mind as he struggled to come down from his high. In all the times he had privately touched himself never had he come so hard as he had just then. It had felt so good and he was sure he was now addicted to the feeling.

Kanda was the first to regain himself it seemed when he lifted himself off Allen and slowly began to pull out. Allen whimpered at the feeling but soon relaxed when Kanda shushed him with a kiss to his forehead. Now fully pulled out Kanda collapsed next to Allen on his back, both panting as they stared up at the ceiling.

Allen was the first to break the silence with a, " I wont lie that was amazing".

Chuckling Kanda replied, " Thanks ill keep that in mind for next time."

At the mention of a next time Allen blushed and covered his face. He knew there honeymoon was sure to be full of nights or even days like this but it was a lot for his poor heart to take in. Glancing at Kanda he suddenly felt that it was ok though. Even if he was not the horny one out of the two.

Catching Allen's eye Kanda turned and propped himself up with his elbow, facing Allen. Shifting Allen also turned on his side to face Kanda. For a while they both just gazed at each other. Drinking in the moment and the company of the other.

" I cant believe we really got married." Allen softly breathed.

Snorting Kanda didn't miss a beat. " I cant believe I married a bean like you."

"Hey!" Allen laughed as he playfully pushed at Kanda's shoulder.

Catching Allen's hand Kanda moved it to his chest and held it there. Meeting his eye's Allen smiled softly.

" If you want my opinion I think it was about time." Kanda grumbled.

Chuckling softly Allen nodded his head in agreement.

" I would have to agree. And now? Now we're stuck with each other." He teased back.

Huffing out a breath of laughter Kanda just smirked.

" well if that's the case why don't we make the best of it and go for round two?" Kanda growled, his eye already growing dark with arousal.

Before Allen had time to reply he found himself tackled and pinned to the mattress by Kanda. Not wasting any time Kanda began to bite along his neck. Laughing Allen wrapped his arms around his neck.

" alright, alright." He laughed.

No matter what he would always love Kanda. And he was pretty damn sure the other would feel the same. This was what he had been waiting for ever since they met and now they finally had each other. They were never letting go of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done! Thank you everyone for reading my story. This was actually my first attempt at smut so I hope it wasn't to bad. IF anyone had suggestions or comments on how I can make it better please let me know!


End file.
